knightsofthezodiacfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Equuleus Mamoru
Equuleus Mamoru is a Bronze Saint and former apprentice of Gemini Saga while he was raised at the Sanctuary, Mamoru is one of the few people to know of Pope Ares's true identity and is sent as a spy to infiltrate the Graude Foundation and the Galaxian Wars to eventually retrieve the Sagittarius Gold Cloth, Mamoru has an immense abysmal Cosmos and is at one point commented by Virgo Shaka to have the potential to even surpass his own. Biography Childhood Mamoru was born in Japan however he was along with his parents on Holiday to Greece when their plane was shot down by terrorists, Mamoru was discovered by Gemini Saga and Saga respected the flame of strength within the child even despite his great wounds, with the aid of Cosmo and Pope Shion's expertise they managed to stabilize and heal him. Gold Saint Category:Characters Category:Saints Category:Bronze Saints Category:Equuleus Saints Personality and traits Witnessing his family's death right before his eyes has had a traumatic effect on Mamoru's life. However, during flashbacks of his past he was shown to be a very cheerful person, showing how much he changes through this tragedy. He is impulsive, aggressive, stubborn, hot tempered, and sometimes arrogant even higher ranked Saints. Mamoru has also shown to act on his own feelings, this sometimes put him in odds with other Saints. His family's death has also left him with anger against the Gods and the ruling Deities, the Olympian Gods though he still seems to have some faith in the people of Earth. The tragedy has also left Mamoru with deep hatred for war and the ones who cause war giving him a determination to end conflict to prevent tragedies like his from happening again, although his personality and methods are known to actually start more conflicts before they actually stop them. Despite this, Shinn has shown to be a very kind and gentle person mainly to his two love interest in the series, of whom he is very protective of. He still deeply saddened by the world's cruel actions and all the people that have died in his life; despite his conflicted emotions, he fights for wanting to change the world for the better. Physical Appearance Cloth The Equuleus Cloth was similar in shape and design to the Pegasus Cloth, however unlike the Pegasus Cloth it is a shining blue colour rather than the traditional shining white of the Pegasus Cloth. Powers & Abilities Even as the Equuleus Saint, Mamoru was said to have had a Cosmo almost at the level of a Gold Saint during the Black Saints arc and this was confirmed by Mu as Mamoru having gone through intense and often brutal training regimes under a Gemini Gold Saint, learning to harness his latent Cosmos since he was adopted. Abilities Mamoru has shown some unique abilities, which include: *'Cosmos Enhancement' - Mamoru can use his immensely powerful Cosmo to increase his strength, Speed, Agility, Stamina and Endurance. Trivia *'Mamoru' is a Japanese boys name meaning "protector, guard". *Mamoru has a Dark, Destructive and almost God-like Cosmos, during the Poseidon arc his Cosmo has matured to such a strength that Mamoru cannot wear his Bronze Cloth without his own Cosmos and attacks damaging it in the process, Athena summons the Gold Cloth of Ophiuchus to Mamoru instead thus making him the new Ophiuchus Gold Saint. *His existence in his own fiction, negates the possibility of elements or characters of spin-off Saint Seiya - Saintia Shō from appearing. Category:Characters Category:Saints Category:Bronze Saints Category:Equuleus Saints